


歃血

by zumurud0510



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 黑道AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumurud0510/pseuds/zumurud0510
Summary: 一个关于我爱他他不爱我你爱我我不爱你的故事格歪豆三角格歪的感情一直很明朗，豆腐丝之间比较复杂。





	歃血

**Author's Note:**

> 争取周更

歃血  
0.  
“奶奶的……”

金色的太阳从地平线上升起，驱赶走寒夜。海上的夜太难熬，冻得人瑟瑟发抖。

罗伊斯骂骂咧咧地站起来，忽然发现远处有一个黑点，鸣笛声给他带来了希望。

倒也不是没有路可走。

他勾着嘴角，在绝境中畅快地笑了起来。

1.  
雨下得密集，安安静静的世界中只有雨，什么都躲了起来，悄然迎接着秋的到来。

“这雨得下到什么时候？”

夜深，雨还没停，空气里都是被翻上来的土腥味，怪让人厌烦的，主要是这雨下了十天半个月，任谁都要嫌弃了。

破烂的铁门上有个红漆刷的【封】字，特大、特正。

罗伊斯摘下头盔，把他心爱的机车停在树荫下，一脚踹开这扇门，震耳的音乐隐隐约约地传了出来。

他的马丁靴踩在水坑里，污泥四溅，染脏了卷起来的白裤沿，他却一点也不在乎。

这是一个归罗伊斯管的夜店，他今天来看看，也顺便来见人。

那人还没到，罗伊斯就坐在吧台附近看跳脱衣舞。

两个舞娘，一男一女，各一根钢管。

下面人浪一波又一波，两个人都开始绕着钢管风情万种地脱衣。

罗伊斯点了杯酒，刚咽了一口就觉得奇怪：“这男的我从没见过，新来的？”

酒保说：“您不认识？”

罗伊斯：“不认识。”

“大明星安东尼格里兹曼啊！”

罗伊斯一拍脑袋，想起来了。

那个绯闻满天飞的杀马特歌星。

“他想做什么？”

“大概压力大吧……现在卖唱片可不景气。”

罗伊斯兴致勃勃地看起来，台下有人撒了一大叠钞票到格里兹曼身上，格里兹曼拉长着嗓子尖叫，顺手就脱了上衣，露出白嫩的肉体。

“脱！给老子脱！”

那个卷毛金发小美人挑了挑浓眉，又妩又媚，任众生倾倒。

他一张张捡起地上的钞票，然后撅起屁股拍了拍，准备褪下紧身的皮裤。就在这时门口冲进来一堆手持家伙的彪形大汉，目标就是格里兹曼。

这是罗伊斯的场子，谁敢贸然带着修理人的东西进来这是不懂规矩。

“安东尼奥，请跟我们回去！‘如果你还要这样丢人现眼，我就把你丢到海里喂鱼。’这是boss的原话。”

为首的壮汉架起胳膊，给格里兹曼跪下了。

“滚。”

小美人就这么说了一个字，地上的汉子皱眉，冷言：“那就不要怪我们不客气了。”

说着就跳上去要绑人，格里兹曼动作敏捷地跳下来，旁边扔钞票的还在大喊：“你还没脱呢！”

“让开！抓住他！”

罗伊斯立刻让人把前门封了，又对身边人说：“你让人在后门守着。”

那群来抓格里兹曼的西班牙人搜刮了一圈，把碍眼的东西都砸了也没找到人，在舞台中间喊着让负责人出来，罗伊斯懒懒举起了手。

“兄弟，砸痛快了？那就谈赔偿吧。”罗伊斯踢开一边的酒瓶，将耳边的头发重新捋好。

“你是谁？”

罗伊斯微微皱眉，“我是谁不重要，重要的是你们砸我们的场子。”

“知道刚才那人是谁吗？”

罗伊斯没吭声，只听对方气势汹汹地说：“我们老大的心头好，要是出了什么事你一条命都不够给的。快把他交出来！”

这辈子，罗伊斯最讨厌别人威胁他，你好好说话求他说不定他就答应了。这样趾高气扬的态度不暴揍一顿实在对不起罗伊斯那一身好功夫。

于是，罗伊斯率先出击，一拳揍得那人鼻血直流。

对方显然是没想到眼前这个和格里兹曼一般俊美的男人战斗力竟然这么强。

斗殴一触即发，闹的声音比音乐还大。罗伊斯这边胜在人多，又是自己的地方，只把对面打得人仰马翻抱头鼠窜。

“你给我等着！”

受到他第一拳的男人在自己下体部位比了个中指，意思是下次要罗伊斯好看。

等人走光了，砸坏的窗户噼里啪啦整个掉了下来，罗伊斯才虚脱地瘫在钢管边。

“要送你回家吗？”“不必。”

罗伊斯捡起一旁遗落的外套，大步朝后门走。

刚踏出门，抬头，今晚月色真好。

格里兹曼从树后跳出来，手背在后面，月光倾泻而下，让他的脸变得清晰起来。

忧郁只是假象，那更像一种保护色。他的眼中跳跃着顽皮和得逞，丝毫不像刚经历一场追捕的人。

“你救了我，要我怎么做？”

罗伊斯发动自己的机车，戴上帽子，目光很快偏过。

“不谢。”

“诶诶诶！”

罗伊斯感觉后面一沉，那个法国人就跳到了他的后座，抓着他的肩膀，兴奋地说：“很酷诶！带我兜风。”

“我可不是你的马仔。”

“你知道我是谁吗？”

“没兴趣！”

“那你干嘛救我。”

“是谁我都会救，因为那是我的地盘。”罗伊斯话音刚落，正想把这个臭不要脸的男人弄下车，对方就紧紧搂住了他的腰。

“既然要救你就救到底，今晚带我去个安全的地方，不然我怕我还是会被抓住。”

“安全的地方？比如？”

法国人蓝色的眼睛里都是调戏的意味。

“你家。”

想去我家？你还真是第一个。

罗伊斯勾唇，发动引擎，疾风而驰。

“换鞋。”

罗伊斯在鞋柜中翻出一双毛边的拖鞋扔给他。

格里兹曼换上后悄悄打量着室内，是非常单调的黑白色，正中间除了一张大床几乎没什么家具了。

“这是……你家？”

罗伊斯有意骗他：“不，是我每次约炮的地方。”

没看到惊恐的表情，而是意料之内的惊喜。

“我就知道！好，可以开始了，为了报答你，我可以委屈地让你在我上面。”

“……”

罗伊斯还想给他倒水，听到这话就想把此人扔出窗外。

“不……你不会是0吧。”

格里兹曼露出了罗伊斯不想要的惊恐神色，他夸张地张大了嘴，“那该怎么办？”

“你再多说一句我打爆你的头！”

罗伊斯把水杯推到他面前，恶狠狠地瞪着他。

“你不适合做这样的表情，你是只小白兔，就该乖一点，好吗？”

“……”

格里兹曼像小猫一样伸出舌头舔了舔水杯，忽然想到了一个好主意。

“如果你不能接受这样的形式，那么，口也是可以的。”

说完，他就走到罗伊斯面前，摸了摸时罗伊斯受伤的额角和脸颊，踮起脚吻了吻。

“够了吧？”

罗伊斯抓住他的手，质问道：“你想让多特插手你和马竞的事，不可能。”

“你知道我是谁啊……没劲。”

格里兹曼无趣地退后了几步，倒在床上，咬着自己的一根手指，楚楚可怜地望着罗伊斯。

“法兰西金玫瑰，西蒙尼和巴尔韦德的‘海伦公主’，道上谁不知道？你的脑袋可值很多钱。”

格里兹曼痴痴地笑：“那我现在就在这，你可以一枪崩了我。”

罗伊斯走到床边，倒在他的身侧。

“不，我改变主意了。”他冲格里兹曼眨眨眼，“我准备接受你的报答。”

 

第二天早上，罗伊斯被一阵敲门声惊醒，他的住所没几个人知道，所以不用问都知道是谁来了。

刚穿好背心走下去，大衣镜上就留着一串用口红写的电话号码，罗伊斯盯了几秒，找出酒精棉擦干净了。

“怎么这么慢？”“撸着呢。”

门口高大的东欧男人走进来，看着床上一片狼藉嫌弃地说：“大早上呢。”

罗伊斯打了个哈欠，“来一炮？”

“没兴趣。”对方径自坐到沙发上，沉声问：“你昨晚救了一个法国明星？”

“确切地说是今天凌晨。”

“还挺得瑟的……告诉你，你惹祸上身了。”

罗伊斯爬回床上，伸了个大大的懒腰。

“我知道。”

“你知道还这么淡定？”对方只是微微侧首，金色的阳光照在他的脸上，几近透明的瞳孔皱缩，让周围一切都失去了颜色。

罗伊斯心中不是滋味，“我心里有主意，别瞎操我的心了，管好你的詹姆斯就行。”

“你为什么非得提他？我和他……你知道没关系，都不在一起执行任务。”

罗伊斯别扭起来，“有没有关系不关我的事。”

“你……”

“不说他，就说这才没几个小时，你怎么知道这事了。”

男人掏出烟盒，“不介意吧？”“我介意了你就不抽了？”

灯光下的烟雾一圈又一圈地从那张薄唇中吞吐出，让他的坚毅的脸变得格外的模糊。

罗伊斯审视着眼前的东欧人，他不清楚或者是太清楚自己对他的感情了。

罗伯特莱万多夫斯基，他曾经的搭档，很多时候他都会喊他莱万。

“莱万，别练习了，我们去玩。”

“莱万，今晚来XX找我哦。”

“莱万，你喜欢女人？还是男人？”

“莱万！我要死啦！赶快救我！”

“莱万，你真好，我很喜欢你。”

和他的故事大概几天都讲不完，关于“我爱他我不爱他我爱他他到底爱不爱我”。

罗伊斯甩掉这些乱七八糟的想法，自从被莱万拒绝后他一直告诫自己忘了吧，天下好男人多的是。

“马竞和巴萨的事，不是我们能插手的。”“我没想插手。”“你帮了他，就等于是一只脚踏进沼泽，那个法国人不是等闲之辈。”

罗伊斯把被子盖过脑袋，闷闷不乐地说：“我知道！”

莱万叹了口气，掐灭了烟，走到床边，拉掉被子，望着罗伊斯幽怨的绿眼睛。

“听说，他还在你这过了一夜？”说着就要脱罗伊斯的裤子。

“喂！”

罗伊斯制止了他进一步地探索，“你知道格里兹曼是什么人，他那样子可能干我吗？”

“保不准，你看着冷冽，其实最好搞定了。”

“你！”

莱万的手指顺着暴露在外的肚脐摸进罗伊斯的小腹，光滑的触感让他的手抖了一下随即握住了罗伊斯的阴茎。

“喂……”

罗伊斯憋红了脸，委屈地盯着莱万。

莱万笑着说：“不是你问我来不来一炮的吗？我想做了。”

于是，他先把罗伊斯弄舒服了，用罗伊斯喷洒出的蜜液当润滑剂抹入后穴，扩充也懒得做，极不温柔地将自己早已充血挺立的肉茎捅了进去。

他托着罗伊斯的下巴，将他的脸抬起便于自己和他完全的贴合，罗伊斯被贯穿到底，紧得小腿都抬了起来，脚趾蜷缩伸张着，无声地控诉着莱万的霸道。

之后就是更蛮不讲理地侵略，和莱万的射术一样，他的肉枪没有一次不直抵罗伊斯的花心，重重地一撞，再细细地磨，逼迫罗伊斯发出纵情的呻吟。

伴随着啪嗒啪嗒的水声，莱万总算没有像第一次那么丢脸，这次足足过了很久，久到罗伊斯都喊哑了，他才将数不清的精液灌进罗伊斯的体内，一滴不剩。

完事后，他抱着浑身通红的罗伊斯去浴室。罗伊斯身体软得像一滩水，一捏就一个红印子，关键是还在流水的后穴仍旧贴着自己的肉棒，莱万怎么可能熄火。

于是又把他扔到浴缸里，热水都变凉了，“战斗”仍未停止。

就是在这样高潮迭起的时刻，莱万都吝啬地不肯说一句我爱你。罗伊斯的眼角挤出泪来，他咬破了嘴唇，血珠就被莱万吮去。

“你到底爱不爱我？”

莱万将他抱起，罗伊斯只能用腿夹住他的腰，莱万便架着他的腿上下摇晃，亲完嘴唇又去啃胸前的乳珠。

“马尔科，你为什么还是这么天真。”

莱万压迫的姿势让罗伊斯不得不搂住他的脖子，别扭地看着他。

“你知道的，在我们的世界，谈爱是没有好结果的。”

罗伊斯还是喃喃地问：“你爱我吗？哪怕只有一点……还是……你一直在骗我呢？”

莱万的兴致因为这几句话陡然没了，匆匆又在罗伊斯体内冲撞了几下，释放了所有的精液后把罗伊斯抱在怀里，重新放了热水泡进了浴缸里。

“睡吧，想这些东西伤神。”

罗伊斯得到的答案还是跟以前的无数次一样，他趴在莱万胸前，反复说：“最后一次，最后一次……”

醒来的时候夕阳透过窗帘照得他浑身血红，罗伊斯头痛欲裂，想着去楼下吹吹风，于是穿好衣服走下楼，就看见一辆拉风的金色跑车停在门口。

“惊喜吗？”

格里兹曼摘下他脸上那副大得夸张的墨镜，从驾驶座捧着一束玫瑰花下来。

“……”

罗伊斯站着不动，花却被他硬塞了个满怀。

“很合适啊！漂亮。”格里兹曼摸着下巴，眼里都是喜欢和赞美。

“你到底想怎样？”

罗伊斯把话放到一边的垃圾桶上，不想和眼前的人再有纠葛。

莱万的话，他一直很听。

“我是来救你的。”格里兹曼靠近他：“既然知道我的身份还救了我打了西蒙尼的人，你还想活得好好吗？”

罗伊斯背脊一凉，“这里可是多特的地盘。”

格里兹曼托着他的下巴，眯起眼睛，“喂，你这么天真，怎么做到BVB现在这个位子上的？”

靠，今天被两个人说天真了，换句话说就是傻。

罗伊斯很不爽，他忍住想要揍格里兹曼的冲动，咬牙切齿地说：“你再不说你来的目的我就要打人了。”

“我早就说了呀。”格里兹曼笑靥如花，“我是来救你的，我在楼下等了你很久，你得快点和我走。”

“走去哪里？”

“安全的地方。”

“哪又是安全的地方？”

“暂时还没想好。”

“……”

罗伊斯真的忍不住了，他一个过肩摔把格里兹曼狠狠摔地上，对方则龇牙咧嘴地仍旧笑着。

不知廉耻至极！

罗伊斯甩甩手，正要走，那不知廉耻的人又拖住他的小腿，哀求道：“我真不骗你，你再不跟我走有生命危险！”

“胡说。”

“真的……”格里兹曼脸红：“我从你出来就被西蒙尼的人抓了，他逼我回去我就说我已经被你操了。”

“……”

罗伊斯一口血卡在喉咙里，“我哪里操你了？！”

格里兹曼极不要脸道：“我可没漱口……”

“操！”

罗伊斯对着格里兹曼的脸就要踩，但看见那双藏着万顷深海的双眸时又下不去脚了。

格里兹曼从地上爬起来，破洞牛仔裤露出的膝盖居然还磨出了血来，罗伊斯心想真是个金贵的主。

“砰——”

一颗子弹打中了垃圾桶，罗伊斯暗道不好，顾不上和格里兹曼拉拉扯扯，拽着他就扔到车里。

“开车！”

格里兹曼慌忙发动跑车，在枪声中一路狂飙。不知闯了多少红灯，警车都在后面鸣笛了，罗伊斯按住格里兹曼的肩膀：“靠边停，换车。”

两人下车后闪进了一条巷子，格里兹曼紧跟在罗伊斯后面，看着他线条优雅的身体曲线，情不自禁地联想到了些不健康的事情。

“嘿，和你睡一晚要多少钱？”

罗伊斯不理他。

“我说真的！你贵吗？”

罗伊斯回头瞪了他一眼。

格里兹曼依依不绕：“我很贵，但是如果你想上我的话……免费。”

罗伊斯转身把他扔到墙上，一只胳膊横在他的身前。

“杀你也免费吗？这里没有监控，谁也不会知道是谁杀了你。”

格里兹曼举起双手，笃定地说：“你不会杀我，我很重要。”

罗伊斯重重地压了压胳膊，才算松开了他。

格里兹曼咳嗽两声，涨得面红耳赤：“你叫什么名字呀，认识24小时了，我还不知道你的名字……”

报复似的，罗伊斯吐出了莱万的名字。

“你骗我的吧。”格里兹曼将信将疑，“你是德国人，怎么可能叫这个名字。”

“你管不着。”

罗伊斯走到昨晚出事的酒吧门口，白天的时候大门紧闭，他踢了两脚，百叶窗里露出一双深邃的眼睛。没过多久，门就开了。

“卢卡什。”

罗伊斯和他抱了抱，波兰人看了眼后面狼狈的格里兹曼，带着戒备的口吻道：“准备在这做了他？”

格里兹曼立刻跳到了一边大叫起来。

罗伊斯冷笑：“是啊，打算大卸八块喂狗。”

“那好，我去找把军刀。”皮什切克笑起来，走到格里兹曼面前：“你这家伙的脑袋太他妈值钱了，知道吗？黑市标价1.2e欧！”

罗伊斯推开皮什切克，“好了，你别吓他了。”

格里兹曼抓住罗伊斯的胳膊，掐得他滋了一声。

“莱万！”

皮什切克奇怪地看了罗伊斯一眼，对方悄悄给他递了个眼神，皮什切克知道罗伊斯又借莱万之名搞事了。

“你在这玩会吧，想喝什么自己拿。”

罗伊斯把格里兹曼晾在外面，和皮什切克一起往二楼走了。

“喂！”

格里兹曼生气地跺了跺脚，手指哒哒哒地敲着，气呼呼地吹起额前的乱发。

“马尔科，这样做太冒险了！”

皮什切克听完罗伊斯关于如何处理格里兹曼的方法后不禁担心起来。

“不冒险怎么活下去？巴尔韦德那么想要格里兹曼，我们给他就是。”

“可是。”皮什切克分析道：“我们和马竞没什么仇，西蒙尼那人你是知道的，他可不是扶不起的巴尔韦德。”

罗伊斯靠在沙发垫上，若有所思：“以前没仇，现在有仇。你都不知道那大明星说了什么，我一个脑袋都不够西蒙尼拿枪爆！”

皮什切克试探道：“说你搞了他？”

“有时候我真不明白同样是波兰人，你怎么就比莱万聪明那么多呢？”

“哈哈哈！”

“好了。”罗伊斯打断他的笑声：“反正这个烫手的山芋要尽快扔了，巴尔韦德那么稀罕就让他去和西蒙尼杠。”

“等等，我觉得还是有问题。”皮什切克有些犹豫：“回到第一个问题，为什么他这么被稀罕呢？只是一个歌手而已。”

罗伊斯：“那你要加个限定词——世界级。”

皮什切克干笑两声：“那也不至于……除非……”

“除非他肚子里有很多秘密。”

两人异口同声说出来，皮什切克沉吟片刻，建议罗伊斯不该轻易地把他交给巴尔韦德。

“你不能白白救他，从他嘴里套些消息出来。不管是巴尔韦德的还是西蒙尼的，多一个对手的把柄就多一分胜算，谁知道哪天会不会用上呢？”

罗伊斯颇为赞同，“你考虑得比我周到，我想的只是把这个的烦人的家伙给扔掉。”

“哈哈，是莱万的主意吧？”皮什切克打趣又试探地问，“说真的，从巴西回来你们俩……很奇怪。”

罗伊斯失笑，“他没告诉你？”

“我们从来就不是推心置腹的兄弟。”

波兰人之间的友谊从来就让罗伊斯看不懂。

“你就别操心我和他的事了。”“谁要操心了？我讨厌一提到莱万你就半死不活的样子。”

罗伊斯脸上的尴尬快挂不住了，他快速转移话题：“先说楼下那个人到底怎么处理。”

“他不是造谣你上了他吗？那你就真绑了他上了，偷了他的心，还怕他不对你言听计从？”  
罗伊斯走下去，发现格里兹曼已经窝在长沙发里睡着了。

他那么静静地蜷缩着，炭色的眉毛紧蹙，全不是醒着那副跳脱模样。

再不忍心，罗伊斯还是摇醒了他。

“没让你在这睡觉！”

格里兹曼揉揉眼睛，好像真是一副刚睡醒的样子。

“怎么了？”

罗伊斯没好气地说：“该走了。”

“去哪？”

“港口，今晚有艘去非洲的船，你赶紧走。”

“我不走，西蒙尼要杀的又不是我。”格里兹曼赖在沙发上不肯起来。

罗伊斯抓着他凌乱的长发，说：“别以为我不知道你打得什么主意。告诉你，BVB不做没回报的买卖。”

格里兹曼撅起嘴，“原来你在这等着我呢。”

“那你想知道什么呢？”

罗伊斯定了定神，“我不想知道什么，我只是请你离开。”

“拜托。”格里兹曼苦笑：“我要是离开了，你们可就惨了，谁知道我会说些什么呢。”

“你留下来图什么？”“我想泡你啊，你没发现吗？”

那双蓝眼睛里满是真诚和让人心动的耀眼光芒，如果他不是个人人皆知的浪荡子，罗伊斯说不定还真会信这鬼话。

格里兹曼支起身，慢悠悠地说：“我不能告诉你什么，但是我能保证，只要你把我送到巴萨，我保证BVB的好处不会少。”

“比如？”罗伊斯挑眉。

格里兹曼拉住他的手，“你们内部有赫内斯安插的卧底，还不止一个，我会帮你找到。”

赫内斯——多特死敌拜仁的boss，成功入选罗伊斯十大仇恨榜。

“哦？”罗伊斯眼睛微亮，“我们内部一直很和谐……”

“是吗？”格里兹曼站起来，纤细的手指撩起罗伊斯垂在眼前的金发，似乎想一触他眼底的幽绿，“那你怎么解释三年前凯尔的失踪呢？或者可以下定论……”格里兹曼步步逼近，微微仰望着罗伊斯被光线分割的明暗交错的脸，同情地说：“他已经死在了那场交易中。”

如预期期望的那样，罗伊斯的眼神不再平静，而是又震惊转向暴怒，随即又是漫天的悲伤铺天盖地地涌来，都叫格里兹曼看得心疼了。

“他没有死。”罗伊斯拍开他的手，“他只是去了一个很远的地方……他答应我的，会回来，那就一定会做到！”

**Author's Note:**

> 如果戳到你的雷点那么可以不用追啦


End file.
